The 14th or the cursed ones
by kyogirl1000
Summary: while camping and after getting lost, tohru and the gang find a girl who is trying to find out who she is...literally! read and review, plz! Finally, I'm DONE!
1. chapter 1

The 14th of the cursed ones

by kyogirl 1000

This is a Fruits Basket fic about the love of Kyo and a mysterious girl,who is on a quest to find out who she is , _literally_...

_Theme Song_

_**I was so happy when you smiled,**_

_**your smile breaks through the clouds of grey,**_

_**Far from the sunny days that lie in sleep.**_

_**Waiting for paitients for the spring,**_

_**when the flowers will bloom renewed again,**_

_**knowing there's more beyond the pain of today.**_

_**Although the scars of yesterday remain,**_

_**you can go on living as much as your heart believes.**_

_**You cant be born again although you can change.**_

_**Lets stay together always.**_

it starts out when Tohru, Yuki, Kyo, and Shigure go camping high in the mountains

they are packing

Tohru:"Good morning Shigure,where's Kyo and Yuki?"

Shigure:sigh" Fighting... over who has got to put up the tent...really,if the _both_ put it together,we would get somewhere,or the _least_ they can do is help us pack so we can actually _get_ there first..."

Tohru:"dont worry Shii-chan,I about have it all packed eccept for the tent,I'll go ask them to help me get it in the truck"

(shigure drives in this fic, K?)

Tohru walk to the back to find Kyo& Yuki

Kyo:"You can put it up you damn rat!!!"

Yuki:"If you lived in the mountains for 4 months then it shouldnt be to hard for you to put up a tent stupid cat..."

Kyo":iI didnt sleep in a tent?!?! I slept in the dojo!and I already desided I'm sleeping outside!!!!! So why should I put up a tent I'm not sleeping in!!!!!"

Yuki:"Because tohru-chan is going to sleep in there"

kyo:"She's your girl,not---"

Yuki sends Kyo_ fly_ing

Yuki:"dont talk about Tohru like she is owned,and dont talk bad about her when she is not present..."

Tohru:"Actually I _am _here,hello Yuki,Kyo..."

Yuki:"Good morning miss honda,i am so sorry you had to here that _fool talk mess about you_glares at Kyoim sure he can repay you by puting the tent in the truck and puting it up when we get to the camp site,won't you Kyo?"

Kyo:TT

Yuki:Wont you TT

Kyo:TT

Yuki:"GOD DAMMIT YOU WILL, WONT YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!??????????!!!!!!!!!"

Kyo: oo" yes... "

Tohru:"Oh no! He dosnt gotta do that by him self! I'll do it with him "(mind out of the gutter,you pervs...)

Kyo:"No,I'll do it, i can manage"

in the car,on the way there

Shigure:" I'm bored,lets sing a song!_ I know a song that gets on everybodys nerves,everybodys nerves,everybodys nerves--"_

Kyo:TT

Shigure:

Yuki:TT

Shigure:!

Tohru:!

Shigure:sigh"...Or we can listen to the radio..."VV!

Kyo turns on radio

" _...you dont even know the name of my band..."_

Shigure:"Anything but that, though!"

Kyo:"fine"

_"...this is how we do it..."_Shigure sings along with it

Kyo:"Changing!"

"..._baby,we can do it,do it right,take the time, we can do it bebe..."_

Shigure:"Oh,another good one!"

Yuki:"Kyo,quick!"

Kyo:"For once i agree with you..."

_"...We'll have Halloween on Cristmas, and in the night we'd wish this never ends, we'd wish this would never end..."_

Everone eccept Shigure:"**_Finally"_**

Shigure:"Inleast we're almost there..."

Yuki:"Oh,Tohru,look out the window...."

Tohru:"Hmm?gaspSo Beautiful!!!"

A girl with light brown hair,cristal blue eyes,and wearing nothing but black,is galloping(sorry,im a horse lover also...gallop is when a horse in running at full speed)on a chestnut(chestnut is a rusty-red colored horse)horse.

Kyo:"Pretty picture..."

Shigure:snicker

Kyo:"What!whats wrong with saying that that would a good picture?!"

Shigure:"Oh,nothing..."

Kyo:"Yeah...thats right dog breath...(how would he know that his breath stinks unless--uh,just keep reading the story..that was close...!)

like it never happened,the mysterious partners disappear in the forests

Shigure:"We are here,now turn that shit off!"

_"that was Blink 182 singing 'I miss you'...next up, is........Emotionless, by _

_Good Charlotte---"_

(it would be boring,so lets skip the camp geting set up)

Tohru:"Hey,i know!lets go exploring!Hey,Kyo,since you know this place,how 'bout you lead us,huh, you wanna?"

Kyo:"Sure,but we cant go far,i havent gone thru this area all..."

Yuki:"What was that?TT"

Kyo:"Nothing,you damn rat!!!"

Yuki:"oo Short tempered peace of crap..."

Kyo:"**;;**"

they are in the forest

Tohru:"Are you sure you know where we are going , Kyo?"

Kyo:"Sure im sure..."

Kyo's thoughts:"....Dont know were we are going that is"

an hour passes

Tohru:"Kyo,its getting late...lets go back to camp"

Kyo:"...!"

Shigure:"Well, arent you going to answer her?

Kyo:"vv!"

Yuki:"Isnt it obviouse? The stupid cat never climbed up this tree...were lost..."

**_Kyo:"TT _**Were not lost!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_VV!_**Okey so we are..."

Shigure:"What were you thinking!!!What if tohru got hurt?We wouldnt be able to get help!!!Or worse!What if she didnt and we kept on going and got even more lost!!!"

Kyo:"it wasnt my falt..."

Yuki:"You cant blame it on anyone else but your self!!!!!!!!!"

Kyo:"VV!"

Tohru:"Stop yelling at him!We'll get thru this,dont worry..."

Shigure&Yuki chill down(a little)

Tohru:"Shigure,didnt you say that you and the other sohma's can communicate with your respective animals?"

Shigure:"Well,yes,but there are not any rats,or dogs,or expecially house cats for that matter,around here...VV!"

Yuki:"Wait...but there could be wolves or coyotes you communicate with them and ask were the nearest area with human sent around it?"

Shigure:"Well i can try......oooooooooooooooowwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(Shii-chan is howling)

**_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (_**THE WOLVES ANSWER BACK)

Kyo:"Well????What did the over grown chiwawa's say?!?!"

Shigure:"Shut up..."

Kyo:"He said that?!"

Shigure:"No,_she _didn't say that,but I am..."

Tohru:"Then what _did_ she say?"

Shigure:"Ahh,yes,well..."

Yuki:"Spill it"

Shigure:"She just said..."straight ahead of you,dumm ass""

Kyo:"Well then...lets go!"

15 minutes later

Kyo:"Hmmm..."

Shigure:lookes up to Kyo"What?What is it?"

Kyo:"A cat....a cat is around..."

Shigure:"Well there is no house cats around,thats for sure...then its gotta be a cougar!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Tohru:"a-a-a c-c-cougar!!!!

Yuki:"Dont panic...we'll be okey,just be quiet and it---"

a girl falls out of a tree and lands lightly in front of Kyo,which is in front of Yuki,Tohru,and Shigure

Kyo's thoughts:"She look familliar...

Flash Back

Yuki:"Oh,Tohru,look out the window...."

Tohru:"Hmm?gaspso beautiful!!!"

a girl with light brown hair,cristal blue eyes,and wearing nothing but black,is galloping(sorry,im a horse lover also...gallop is when a horse in running at full speed)on a chestnut(chestnut is a rusty-red colored horse)horse.

Kyo:"Pretty Picture..."

End Flash Back

Girl:"Get out of my part of the forest!!!"

Kyo:"I know you!On the way here we saw you riding on a horse!"

Girl:"Well, i dont remember having a group of kids seeing me and Dude riding,but I _do_ remember _you_ points at kyoyou were up up here for,ehhh,I dont know,3,no,yeah,bout 4 months I saw you do martial arts once...your pretty good..."

Shigure:"Dude snicker Who'd call an animal dude!"

Yuki:"Well in least she didnt name a gold fish Bubble Gum and a cat Bob..."

Shigure:"Gets emotional Dont mention those two!!! **tt** Poor,poor bubble gum..."

Tohru:"What happened to bubble gum?"

Shigure:"_That retched **bob** ferociously murdered my poor,poor,bubble gum _**tt**_"_

Kyo:"He accidently bumped its water bowl over when he came to see me TT."

Shigure:"I was going to put the _stupid cat_--"

Yuki:"Excuse me but thats _my_ phrase..."

Shigure:"sorry !...well, i was going to put him up for adoption at the humane society,but before that i had his memory erased so he wouldnt have to live in guilt...that and i got a splendid deal from Hatori...i only had to pay $500.00!

Tohru: OO!

Kyo:"Stupid,he would of forgotten about it any way!!!!

Yuki:"And Hatori gets mind erased for free..."

Shigure:"............................................................_**That bastard**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" _

Girl: OO "D-did you say..._mind** erased!!!"**_

Tohru:"Uh....its a TV show...about...people geting they're minds erased!!! !

Yuki:"Shigure,this does'nt look good...we should take her to Hatori..."

Shigure:"I know...uh...we introduced ourselves yet!!! My name is Shigure Sohma,this is Yuki Sohma,Tohru Honda, and--"

Kyo:"and my name is Kyo Sohma...What is your name?"

Girl:"My name is Rose..."

Kyo:"What's your last name?"

Rose's thoughts:"I cant tell them!!!"

Kyo's thoughts:"Did she just talk to me?I didnt here anything...hmmm..."

Well,that's it for chapter 1,lets see..._Who is this Rose and why won't she reveal her last name?How did Kyo know what Rose was thinking?Why did Shigure call his cat Bob and his fish Bubble Gum?Well, find out in chapter 2 of **The 14th of the cursed ones**!_

Well,how did you like it?Do you want to know were i got my material from??? Well, i drempt it up! Isnt that cool!!!And do want to know were i even heard of Fruit Basket?From one of my best friends,kuramasgurl 13,its true,i know her,i also know soccer mexi,we all go to the same school,soccermexi is another one of my close friends...well,enough about me...How is it going?Is it going good?Is it to short? Is it to long?Did I make the story line go too slow?Sorry, this my first fic,so im kinda nervous...hmmm...what was it that everyone says after they're fic? Oh,yeah, please review!!!!!!!!!

** . **


	2. chapter 2

**The 14th of the cursed ones **

_**chapter 2**_

KG1000:"This is chapter two of **_The 14th of the Zodiac_**...Thankyou everyone who revewed,its really thoughtful of you to do so -

Shigure:"Kyogirl,stop kidding your self...they did it because they think im funny!!!"

KG1000:"Actually,if you check _number 7 _in FB volume 1,page 181,the popularity contest ratings said that you came in 4th place, so really your not quite the favorite..."

Kyo:"Then who is???"

KG1000:"Well, lets see...opens fruits basket vol. 1 yuki..."

Kyo:"That damn rat!!!"

KG1000:"B-But the only reason was because you only appeared in one chapter!!!People didnt have time to fall in love with you yet!!! I love you!!!!!! I voted for you!!!!"

Kyo:"?!?!?!?!"

Shigure:"KG1000, I'm just wondering...Did you base Rose on anyone?"

KG1000:"N-No... but rose is ecactly what i wish i could be like...adventuress and outgoing!"

Shigure:"intristing..."

_Theme Song_

_**I was so happy when you smiled,**_

_**your smile breaks through the clouds of grey,**_

_**Far from the sunny days that lie in sleep.**_

_**Waiting for paitients for the spring,**_

_**when the flowers will bloom renewed again,**_

_**knowing there's more beyond the pain of today.**_

_**Although the scars of yesterday remain,**_

_**you can go on living as much as your heart believes.**_

_**You cant be born again although you can change.**_

_**Lets stay together always.**_

This is right after Kyo knew what Rose was saying

Shigure's Thoughts:"They have a connection....I can tell in they're faces..."

Shigure:"Uh-Miss Rose,were do you you live?"

Rose:"Just call me Rose,I live in a cabin near here."

Yuki:"Well,Rose,do you know were the Sohma-family's camp ground is?"

Rose:"Yeah,I know were it is,but it will take till morning to get there,why dont you stay at my cabin till morning,then I can lead you there."

Tohru:"N-No!That would be to much!We couldnt!!!"

Rose:"Your the one called Miss Tohru Honda,arent you?Well,I always thought _Tohru_ was pretty for a girls name.Well,any way,Tohru,if _I_ thought it was to much for you to stay at my cabin,I would have never asked you,I would have led you all night to your camp.But I'm asking you and your _boy toy's _to stay,it actually would be nice for a change,I _am **always** lonely!!!"_(she is trying to make Tohru feel like she it would be a good deed if they stayed)"

Tohru:"uh-I NEVER THOUGHT OF THAT!!!!!WELL STAY!!!!!!!!!!!!SORRY I MADE YOU FEEL BAD!!!!!! Er,I mean,if it is no trouble,we would like to stay..."

Rose:"Then its setteld then."

The guys' thoughts:"**_Boy toys!?!?!?!?!?!?!!?"_**

On the way to Rose's cabin

Rose:"So your Shigure, right?"

Shigure:"Why yes,have you heard of my work?"

Rose's thoughts:"WORK!?!?! He dosnt look like he ever enen work at all!?!?!??!??!"

Rose:"Er- You work?On what?"

Shigure:"Tisk, tisk, some people dont know good a book when they see one..."

Rose:"Oh? So your an author?"

Shigure::"I prefer to be called a novelest, but yes i write of people's wildest fantisies." (Did i spell that right?)

Yuki:"what exactly do you mean by fantacy's?"

Shigure:"And you say im perverted,think before you say your nasty, nasty, thoughts.... -

Yuki:"TT Bubble gum........"

Shigure:"Waaaahhhhhh!!!!!!!! Dont mention him!!!!!!!!!!!"

Tohru:"Um, shigure, this isnt my business,but....what made you call your fish and cat that?"

Shigure:"Okey,Ill tell you the story...

Flash back

Shigure is 20 and first moves out of the main house

Shigure:"Oh,Ayame,so you came to see me?"

Ayame:"Why yes, of course! I mean, I have to teach you to live on your own you know, I mean I left the main house first so I have more experience!!!!!!"

Shigure:"Okey,what do I need to know?"

Ayame:"Oh,you need servents, maids, .......................(Blaugh, blaugh, blaugh)........ ............................................ ............................"

Shigure:"What about the pretty high school girls? I thought that was number one?"

Ayame:"Thats why you have me for silly..."

Shigure:"Ah, yes, the night is young, and I am free of intrusions..."

Ayame:"Just the way I like it..."

Ayame&Shigure:"YES!"

Shigure:"Ayame, whats that behind you?"

Ayame:"Oh, a gift, open it if you like..."

Shigure open the 2 boxes

Shigure:"A fish!!! - And a cat!!!- Thankyou!!!!!"

Ayame:"Well yes I do know how to give a great gift dont I..."

Shigure:"Now lets see, what shall I call you, fish..."

Ayame:"Shigure,would you like some bubble gum?"

Shigure:" Thats it! I'll call you bubble gum!!!!- Oh and Ayame you can name the cat..."

Ayame:"Hmmm....... Phelios?

Shigure:" Too long..."

Ayame:"Leonardo Le Almonte the Third?"

Shigure:"Okey!!!!!!!!! But for short, we'll call him Bob!!!!!!!"

ayame:"Yes...Bob is so eligant,is that french?"

End Flashback

Tohru:"Aah ha.... well um......Rose,how far is your ca--"

Rose:"Were here!!!!!!! -"

In the cabin

Rose:"Its one room cabin,yes, but I sleep on roof, and I only have 3 sleeping bags, so some one will hafto sleep in my secret base..."

Tohru:" Oh!!! You have a secret base!!! Yuki does too...is it like his?"

Rose:"Uhhhh....."

Kyo:" Dont ask about his secret base... all it does is make the nastyest food on earth..."

Rose:" Leeks?"

Kyo:"You dont like leeks eather?!?!?!?!?" Hmmmph...for once someone agrees with me..."

Rose:"so Yuki, you grow leeks?"

Yuki:"Actually, its a garden of different types of vegitables"

Rose:"Aahhh...well, my base isnt a garden, it just a space I keep on the second floor of the stables; were I keep the horses..."

Shigure:" Y-you have more than one horse?"

Rose:"Yep! I could take you riding before we leave to your camp in the morning--"

Tohru:"B-but i never rode a horse before!?!?!?!?! What if I mess up..."

Rose:" Dont worry... I'll teach, all of you how to ride... I'll show you how in a half an hour straIght!!!!! All of you!!!! Oh, sorry, um... so who will be my lucky volenteer to sleep in my fort?"

Crickets chirping with the silence

Kyo:"I'll go, I like the out doors..."

Shigure:"Oh, come on kyo, I know what your gonna do while were asleep..."

Rose jumps on Shigure and starts beating him up... and Kyo starts helping her

Yuki stops Kyo by beeting him up, and Tohru tells Rose that Shigure didn't mean it that way (even though he did) and eventually stops her

Shigure:"Owww, the pain, tohru, help me... I think im dying, every thing going black..."

Tohru:"Ohh!!! Dont die!!!

Tohru bends down and kisses Shigure on the cheek

Shigure:"ALL BETTER! -"

Yuki:"Dont do that..."

Yuki socks Shigure in the head

This is right before bed

Rose:"Well... good night Tohru, Yuki, and I hope you get better quick Shigure..."

Rose's thoughts:" So I can renew your injuries, that is..."

Kyo's thoughts:"There it is again!!!"

Rose:" What the hell do you mean by "there it is again''?!?!?"

Kyo:"I didnt say noth'in!!!!!"

Rose:"Fine, dont admit it...well any way... this is your bed... I've got extra blankets in case you get cold...if you need anything, I'll be on the roof of the cabin..."

Kyo:"well, okey... good night..."

Rose:"Good night... Kyo..."

Kisses Kyo on the cheek

Kyo goes to bed, dumbfounded and lovestruck at the same time...

Yuki dreams of Tohru, running in a meadow on a horse...

Tohru dreams about the up coming day...

Rose dreams of Kyo...

...and of coarse...Shigure dreams of pretty high school girls...

So? Is it going good? Bad? TELL ME!!!!!!!!! sorry...

Oh, yeah, my friend kuramasgurl13 sayed i forgot something last time, so here it is!!!!!!!

I DONT OWN FRUITS BASKET!!!

But you cant use Rose...she's mine, well...Please review or I wont write a single word!!!!!


	3. chapter 3

The 14th of the cursed ones chap. 3

Shigure:"Kyo, why dont you do the disclaimer..."

Kyo:"Why do I have to do it?!?!?"

Shigure:"So you can make it up to me for socking me so bad in the last chapter..."

Kyo:"HELL NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

KG1000:"Its okey Shigure, I'll say it..."

Kyo:"N-no, you dont have to do that...I'll say it..."

KG1000:"I know! Lets say it together!!!"

Kyo:"O-okey..."

Kyo"s thoughts:" This is so gay...."

Kyo & KG1000:"** KYOGIRL1000 DOES NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET!!!!!!!!!"**

Shigure:"Ahhhhh....Kyo and KG sitti'n in a tree, F-U-C-K-I-N-G, fist comes sex-----------"

Kyo:"CHAAARRGE!!!!!!!"

KG1000:"Ok, go ahead, read the story.... I GONNA KICK YOUR FUCKING HEAD OFF YOU BASTARD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

_Theme Song_

_**I was so happy when you smiled,**_

_**your smile breaks through the clouds of grey,**_

_**Far from the sunny days that lie in sleep.**_

_**Waiting with paitients for the spring,**_

_**when the flowers will bloom renewed again,**_

_**knowing there's more beyond the pain of today.**_

_**Although the scars of yesterday remain,**_

_**you can go on living as much as your heart believes.**_

_**You cant be born again although you can change.**_

_**Lets stay together always.**_

That morning

Rose:"good morning lazy bum -!!!!!"

Kyo:"(He's out of it) Aaahhhh...Let me sleep for one sec you damn....(snore)"

Rose:"I SAID WAKE UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Kyo:"Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Rose:"Good morning! - I just put some cod fish on the table... can you please wake up the other's, I've gotta---"

Kyo:"Cod fish!!!!!! Thats my favorite!!!!!!!!!!!"

Rose:"Really!!! Me too!!!!!!"

Yuki:"Good morning..."

Rose:" Oh, Yuki, I thought you and the others were asleep."

Yuki:"We were, until that stupid cat woke us up...

Flash back

Yuki in his dream:"Tohru, oh Tohru, let down your hair, so I may climb the light brown stair"

Dream Tohru:"Yes my love, and when I do, we'll be together forever, just me and you---"

Kyo:"Cod Fish!!!!!!!!! That's my favorite!!!!!!!!!

Yuki:"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm going to hurt that stupid cat......."

End flash back

Rose:"Well, since everyone's up, can you help me feed the horses, then we can eat, after that, I'll teach you guy's to ride"

Yuki:"Okey, I'll get Tohru and Shigure"

They are in the stables

rose:"Okey Tohru, you will ride... this one."

Tohru looks at the silvery grey mare (female horse)

Tohru:"gasp "She's beutiful!!!!!! whats her name?"

Rose:"Her name is Misty... because I found her when she was a baby, hurt in the mist."

Tohru :"How could a mother leave they're baby in the mist like that?!?! And also when its hurt!!!!"

Rose:"Her dam probably couldnt help her, she was lame from the knee down...it was likely that Misty could'nt catch up..."

Tohru:"Her mother must of felt terrible....and you looks at misty you must of had a hard time when you were young..."

Rose:"Dont worry, she is fully healed...the only thing she carry's from that that is visable is those scars on her leg, there faint though, so the only way anyone would notice that its there at all was if I told them and they knew to look there..."

Tohru:"Rose, Sorry for being nosey, but....Why do you live alone? Do you have relatives?"

Rose stares at her for a while, trying to hold back tears; or any other hint of sadness for that matter.

Rose:" Er, Tohru, c-can you feed Misty by yourself? Do you under understand how I showed you?"

Tohru's thoughts:"Maybe something happen to them. Maybe she has no where else to go...What ever it is, I think Misty isn't the only one with scars... "

Tohru:"Yes, why?"

Rose:"I need to asign the others a horse..."

Tohru:"Say no more! I'm on it!"

Rose:"ChuckleOkey, thanks..."

Rose taught Shigure how to feed and groom a horse

Rose:"Hmmmm... lets see..... I think you'll be better of with ol' Trigger, Shigure?"

Shigure:"When you say ol', do you mean its ancient?"

Rose:"Oh, I'd say he's between 16 and 18..."

Shigure:"Well thats not to old...."

Rose:"Shigure, most horses only live till they're around 20, and if your horse is extreamly healthy, and you have God on your side, it _might, possibly _ make it to its 30's."

Shigure:"I dont want to be a horse then..."

Rose:"How old are you?"

Shigure:"27"

Rose:"Oh really? You look younger!"

Shigure:"Gleams Yes, its only natural that a cute young woman like you would like my looks...."

Rose's thoughts:" Okey, he's pushing it _way _to far....again."

Rose:"Oh, uh, yes, can I tell you a secret?"

Shigure's thoughts:" Oh! I think she is going to tell me that she likes me! Ah shit, but she looks like a minor....oh well!!!!!!!!!"

Rose's thoughts:"I've waited all morning to do this...MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Shigure bends over to to listen to the secret

Rose:" My secret is....I DONT LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Rose starts to sock Shigure, only after she saw Trigger looking imtaitant did she stop.

Rose:"Ahem, well, I think I taught you how to feed and groom, so how about you do that and I can asign yuki to his horse"

Shigure:"yes ma'm..."

Rose taught what what she taught to the others to Yuki

Rose:"GaspThis is perfect!"

Yuki:"What's perfect?"

Rose:"You guy's fit perfectly!"

Yuki:"Miss Rose?What are you talking about?"

Rose:"Oh, sorry....well, all the horses I asigned you guys have the exact personality as you!!!!"

Yuki:"And who is the horse that you asigned to me first of all?"

Rose:"Oh, sorry.....his name is lightbeam."

Yuki:"And why does his personality match mine?"

Rose:'Because he is strong, patient, polite, and oh, yeah, he and Misty are together."

Yuki:"was it that obvious that Miss Honda and I were going out?"

Rose:"Very."

Yuki:"And I guess Shigure's horse is a perverted, easy-going horse?"

Rose:"Yep! he's always trying to break out when a cute, young mare goes by!"

Yuki:"that's shigure's twin alright...and what is Misty like?"

Rose:"A sweet little mare, but I bet she has gone through far worse then Tohru has"

Yuki:"why?"

And so Rose tells Yuki what happened to the little mare

Yuki:"Tohru has seen what Misty has...when she was very little, her father got sick....and, well, didnt make it...and more than a year ago....her mother died in a car accident...after that she lived in a tent on our land, later she met us..."

Rose:"Then what happened? Is she still living in a tent?"

Yuki:" No... that night we found her and at that time, we first found out that she lived in a tent...we also discovered she had a fever, so we let her stay at our house for the night...and that night there was a rockslide that buryed her tent.After that, we all deicided that would let her live with us....so you see, she is more like your horse than you thought..."

Rose:"I never imagined...she seems like a happy girl...I guess we are not opposites...we are of the same tree...accept...inleast she knows what happened to _her _parents..."

Yuki:"What do you mean?"

Tears start streaming down Rose's face

Rose:"I---I have to get to Kyo..."

Yuki:"Okey...uh, Miss Rose?"

Rose:"Yes?"

Yuki:"If you ever need to talk about, well, anything, anything at all, you can tell me, even if it's a secret...I can keep it..."

Rose:"Thank you...Tohru is lucky to have found someone like you**.**And I'm happy I met you, Tohru, Kyo...even Shigure..."

Rose teaches yet again...how to care for a horse...but this time to Kyo

Rose:"I-I'm sorry Kyo...but I only have 4 horses..."

Kyo:"So let me guess...I can't ride a horse..."

Rose:"N-no, you'll get to, you'll just have to ride on dude with me...is that okey?"

Kyo shivered at the thought of Rose letting him ride in front, and as soon as she held on to him, he would transform into a cat...but this was the girl of his dreams... and she seemed like a nice person...like Kana was to Hatori...if that would happen...would _she_ react the same way as Kana did when Hatori explained the curse? Would _she_ accept him like Tohru has to the Sohma's and himself? He had to find out**.**

Kyo:"Ofcoarse. It's okey...I'd like that actually...

Rose:"Smiles at him Well, are you hungry or what?! Let's finish this up and eat some cod fish!"

Kyo:"I'd like that too!!! -

After they ate, they saddled up they're horses, after that, they learned to mount.(everyone has mounted accept Rose and Kyo.)

Rose:"Kyo, how about I let you and the other's learn to ride before I mount with you"

Kyo:"Okey, but you'll tell us what to do, right?"

Rose:"Of coarse I will, silly!"

Kyo:"Okey?????"

Rose:"Okey, all I'm gonna teach you to do is walk"

Shigue:"Well thats easy....GUDDIE UP OL' SILVER! AWAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Trigger turns his head and looks at Shigure

Rose:"Actually, what I was gonna say was that you put pressure on your calves, then you horse should start walking then."

Tohru:"Hey look! I'm doing it! AAAAHHHH!!! Rose! how do I steer?"

Rose:"Oh, sorry! You steer with the reins..."

Tohru:"Um, okey! Uh, Rose?"

Rose:"Yes?"

Tohru:"Um.....What **_are _**the reins?"

Rose:"Oh, I'm sorry, The reins are the ropes your holding....please be gentle! It dosn't take alot for it to turn."

Tohru:"Okey!I think I got it!"

Yuki stares at Tohru, smiles as she carefully learns to keep her balance

Rose:"Yuki? are'nt you gonna ride?"

Yuki:"hm? oh, yes, sorry..."

A little while later, they are confortable enough to ride on the trail

Rose:"Okey...Kyo? is it okey if I go in front of Dude for now? I promise to let you go in front later."

Tohru is sweating; Yuki is staring at Kyo; waiting for his answer; Shigure has a worried look on his face

Kyo:"Okey..."

Rose:"Okey!!!! -

Rose mounts Dude while Kyo is still on, and Kyo trys not to hold onto Rose

Rose:"Oh! Kyo, you can hold on to me for balance if you like!"

Kyo:"Er---(Searches for answer).......Don't you feel unconfortable if I hold onto your waist?"

Rose:"It's okey.....I know that your doing it for saftey....not for any feelings toward me.... - "

Kyo:"Er-----Yeah, thats it..."

Kyo Catiosly puts his arm around Rose's waist; waiting to hear the POOF, and see the smoke around him

Rose:"You ready?"

Kyo's thoughts:"What! You dont see me as----"

Kyo's thoughts:"Wait a minute, I--I didnt transforme!!! Hmmmm.. but why? Oh, maybe its because _she_ is suppost to hug me! Yes, that must be it! I mean, the only other excuse would be if she is a Sohma...and thats impossible!"

Rose:"What the hell are you talking about!"

Kyo:"What? Was I thinking out loud? I'm sorry, that's not likely for me to do that, but there's a first time for everything I guess!!!!

Kyo's thoughts:"Damnit, Why am I being so open all the sudden!!! I've been hanging around that damn Yuki to long...thats gotta be it! I mean, he's always being open now and days, expecially after Tohru came along..."

Rose looks at him, concered for hearing what this boy has to say, but yet not seeing his lips moving

Rose:(Trys to believe that she was just imaging things )"Maybe you met some one you can feel calm with, someone who you can trust...Did you meet anybody besides me when you were lost?"

Kyo:"It must be y--- It must be just an accident...so are we gonna go or not!"

Rose:"Oh! Yes! We're burning daylight! Lets move out!

Everyone enjoys the ride, exept Kyo, he would of exept the fact that he was thinking little thoughts in his head about... Why did he think out loud? He didnt feel his lips moving, so he must of said it in his head!!!! So, then there is an other thing... Why did Rose know what he was thinking? Do they have what shigure calls a _conection_ ? No... I have no super powers... the only thing I have that out of the ordinary is this damn curse.... but wait! I _do _know what my respective animals are saying...But thats also impossible that Rose is a cat... There _is_ no year of the cat!!! But when she jumped us, she _did_ fall lightly after landing perfectly from that tree...and it was pretty tall...and I did sense a cat near by...but all we found was Rose...hmmm maybe I should ask her... alone obviously...about her parents, who they were... I might hafto spill the secret...but this is the only way for me to get my off this-------"Kyo....Kyo??...Kyo???You there??? Damnit get out of day dream land!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Kyo snaps out of it

Kyo:"Er---Sorry!!!!!!!"

Rose:"Sorry?!?!Oh... you dont hafto say sorry...sometimes I'm as impasant as all the cats that come to my house!!! I sware! It always seem like there saying "FEED ME!FEED ME!" and its like I know what they are saying too!!!"

Kyo:"Oh...Er--Rose?

Rose:"And they keep coming back too!! Oh !Speaking of back, I think Ill let you go in front... you know, so you can have turn riding!! - "

Kyo's thoughts:"This is it..."

Kyo:"Okey" -!

Rose gets off of dude, then Kyo slides up to the horn of the saddle, and Rose mounts again in back of Kyo

Kyo:"Well, here we go!"

They start off, but Rose almost falls off, because she did not hold onto Kyo yet

Rose:"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"

Yuki:"Rose! Are you okey!?"

Rose:"Yeah, I'm fine...stupid me! I didn't even hold onto Kyo!"

Kyo:"No, I'ts my falt...I did not wait for you to hold on, I'm sorry..."

Rose:"It's okey...lets hurry! Before wolves or bears get to your campsite!"

Rose hugs Kyo around the waist for support

Kyo:"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!"

CLIFF HANGER! Haahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!

So how is it? Please, speak the truth! Please review!


	4. chapter 4

the 14th of the cursed ones chap.4

Shigure:"Ayame, can I say the disclaimer?"

Ayame:"Oh, I think _I _should say it, because I am hardly in this story at all!"

Shigure:"Yes, thats true, but... I wanted to say it..." V-V

Ayame:"No!"

KG1000:"Hey! It's my story! I get to choose who says the diclaimer! and I pick......... Natsuki Takaya!" -

Takaya:"Uh- But KG, I--"

KG1000: (Glare's with an anime anger mark on her forhead)

Takaya:"Okey...sigh KyoGirl1000 does not own Fruits Basket! I do, but I dont own Rose, KG does."

KG1000:"Thanks Natsuki, because if I did, I would tell FUNimation to make a seoson 2 in the english version of FB DVD's. now lets get to the story!"

_Theme Song_

_**I was so happy when you smiled,**_

_**your smile breaks through the clouds of grey,**_

_**Far from the sunny days that lie in sleep.**_

_**Waiting for paitients for the spring,**_

_**when the flowers will bloom renewed again,**_

_**knowing there's more beyond the pain of today.**_

_**Although the scars of yesterday remain,**_

_**you can go on living as much as your heart believes.**_

_**You cant be born again although you can change.**_

_**Lets stay together always.**_

Kyo:"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Kyo waited for Rose to scream,

he waited for the POOF and the smoke to go all around him,

and he waited for the fleas to crawl on him and cause him to itch. (AN: About that last line, I thought I should liven things up a bit.Did it work?)

Rose:"Kyo! Whats wrong?! did I scare you?"

Kyo looks at himself to see he has not transformed!

Kyo:"N-No..."

Rose:"Well then what made you scream?"

Kyo's thoughts:"Rose, I know you can read my thoughts, can you hear me? Rose?"

Rose's thoughts:"Y-Yes.... I thought something like that was happening...But why?Why can we do that?Whats wrong with us?"

Kyo's thoughts:"Nothings is wrong, I'll--I'll tell you in my thoughts, a secret, I'll answer your questions,if you can answer mine."

Rose's thoughts:"O-Okey..."

Kyo:"Okey! lets go! were going to our camp!"

Tohru:"Okey!"

Yuki:"We're doomed..."

Shigure:"Hhhmmm....'

They're riding to they're camp

Rose's thoughts:"Well?"

Kyo's thoughts:"......My Family has a curse..."

Rose's Thoughts:"What kind of curse?"

Kyo's thoughts:"Well, we are possesed by the 12--13 vengeful spirits of the chinese zodiac. You know, rat, ox, tiger, rabbit, dragon..........Rooster, boar, dog, and also the cat."

Rose's thoughts:"I still dont understand, everyone has a spirit from the zodiac that protects them, even though some people dont know who it is..."

Kyo's thoughts:"What was that?"

Rose's thoughts:"Er--Nothing, please continue!"

Kyo's thoughts:"Well, when we get hugged by the opposite sex, or if we become weak, we transforme into our animal, we dont have any powers, well, we _can_ talk to our respectful animals, but, well, I guess thats it!"

Rose's thoughts:"So thats why you sceamed, because you were afraid that I would find out your secret...its okey, everybody is cursed...you can say im cursed...er- I mean, what does that hafta do with you and me talking together in our minds?"

Kyo's Thought's:"well..."

Rose's thoughts:"And what animal are you?"

Kyo's Thought's:"Er--I'm the cat..."

Rose's thoughts:"gasp Your the cat! The cat from the story! the story about the banquet! thats so cool! I loved the cat! when I was in the orphan edge , they always told us that story for new years! The other girls always called me the cat, they always made fun of me and sayed I was foolish like the cat in the story because I always broke the rules and i never acted like them, they always made me feel different! Uh! I mean! I didnt mean that! I---"

Kyo's Thought's:"Yeah, my family never excepted me eather...wait, your an orphan!!!"

Rose's thoughts:"Er-- did I say that!?" I mean--"

Kyo's Thought's:"Start talk'n, I told you my story, now what's yours..."

Rose's thoughts:"okey, i'll tell you, (sigh) I guess my mom died when I was born, and my dad died when I was really young... the police found me in a empty house. They didnt know my age, only that I was an infant, they didn't know my father or my mother's last name, for they must have changed it so they didnt have one, they only knew that my name was simply Rose, and that I was an orphan, so they threw me in an orphan edge...There, they gave me what every child needs,food; shelter; and clothing.Then when the orphan edge thought I was around the age that I am able to get a job, they let me go. And after that I built my cabin, caught and trained my horses, and then met you guys! So you see, I dont know who or what happened to my parents, only that they are dead, and I dont know my birthday, or my sign of the chinese zodiac. so really I'm going, living, and leaving the future every second without a past to look back to....."

Kyo could tell that she was trying not to cry

Kyo:"Well, did you have anything? Anything at all on you when you came?"

Rose:"I had nothing except...this..."

(Rose takes something that was around her neck out from under her shirt, it's a necklace that had army green string that had 2 gold and green beads on each side, in the center, there was a coin, it was gold with a small square opening the center. Around the opening on one side was chinese writing on it, probably back before feudal times, because Kyo could not read it...on the other side, there was little pictures, chinese hyroglyphics (AN: Sounds gay I know, but I could not think of any thing else to call them) probably back in ancient history)

Kyo:"Do you know what it means?"

Rose:"No, but one thing for sure , I know that there is something about it that when I do, I will also find out who I am."

Kyo:"Rose, I dont think you'll hafto know what it means to find out who you are, I think I know who you are already..."

Rose:"What?What do you--"

Kyo:"Your a Sohma!"

Rose:"What!? You gotta be kiddin me if you think---"

Kyo:"Well, we dont trasform unless someone who is not in our curse hugs us and ofcoarse, if there the opposite sex, and well, I'm not covered in fur aint I?"

Rose:"What! I cant be a Sohma! I'm not cursed! There's no way! I remember one time when a boy hugged me once, and I didn't turn into an animal!"

Kyo:"please tell me about it..."

Rose:"Okey....."

Flash back

Orphamn Edge Instructer:"Okey girls, you can stay in Iimited Too for one hour to buy apropriate clothes, that means you Rose, Rose? Rose!!!!"

Suzie:"Hold your horses lady, 'cat' is over at Hot Topic, _again_..."

Molly:"Again!?!?!?!?!? Why cant she be normal, like us?"

Kathy:"Forget about cat girl, look at that t-shirt with flowers on it!"

Suzie and Molly:"Ooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!"

O.E.I.:" Okey, okey, you girls stay here! I'll go get Rose."

At Hot Topic

Younger Rose:"Ooohhh! Look at those bracelets! There all different colors!!! I wonder what there called..."

A boy over hears her, and comes over

Boy:"They're called sex bracelets."

Rose:"What's sex?"

Boy becomes annoyed by stupid question and acts as though he is a diffent person

Boy:"Come into the dressing room with me and I'll show you what sex is....."

Rose:"Uh, no thats okey...I like your neclace!"

Boy changes again

Boy:"Uh, Thanks, I bought it here, there are one's like it over there, if you want it, I'll get it for you."

Rose:"Er, really! Oh, if it really is okey..."

Boy:"Of course!"

After boy buys the necklace for her

Rose:"Thankyou so much! What can I give you to repay you!"

Boy:" Hhhhhhhhhmmmmmmmmm........ a hug?"

Rose"Okey! ( Hugs boy) "

Boy:"Thank you... oh! Wow... I like your eyes, there blue, my favorite color."

Rose:"Oh! (Blushes) Thankyou! No one ever said that to me before!They think its weird. I like your hair. (Looks at kid's black and white hair) It reminds me of a cow!"

Boy:"Heh, well I got to go, bye! ( Hugs rose)

(A boy about 19 yrs. old see's this and runs over and grabs the boy)

Older Boy:"Hatsuharu! Lets go!"

Boy:"Yes Hatori...bye! Oh, whats your name?"

Rose:"It's Rose!"

Hatsuharu:'Okey, bye Rose!"

Rose:" Bye Hatsuharu!"

Suzie:"(In a mocking voice ) Bye Hatsuharu!"

Suzie, Molly and Kathy:"HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!! So! you have a boyfriend! Who made the first move?! Him I bet! And he even hugged you! Eeeeeewwwwwwwww!!!!!!!!!! I feel sorry for him, he has a cat for a girlfriend!"

Rose:"You bitches!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

(Rose grabs Suzie's arm, twisted it to her back and starts to force it to go around her neck. Kathy grabs her hair to make her let go. Instantly she does, but then she turns around and grabs kathy bye the shirt and pushes her into the into a flower pot. Rose looks around for Molly,but finds her behind the Orphan Edge Instructure, who comes over and takes Rose by the hand and takes her to the bathroom.)

End Flash Back

Kyo :"So what happened ?"

Rose:"I got spanked, and I had to get one pink dress."

Kyo:"I know why you didn't transform..."

Rose:" (sigh) Why?"

Kyo:"Those boys, they're my cousins..."

Rose:"What!"

Kyo:"It's true, the boy is Hatsuharu Sohma, who is possesed by the cow; the other one is Hatori Sohma, he's the dragon, but he turnes into a sea horse..."

Rose:"Maybe your right...maybe I am a Sohma...but first I hafto find out what the hell this necklace means, till then I'm sticking to saying that I am not a Sohma..."

They reach they're campsite

Shigure:"Well Rose, We hoped that we would have an adventure while we were here, but I never thought we would have one like this!"

Tohru:"Yes! Thank you Rose! I hope we get to meet again soon!"

Rose:"Aahhh, Its nothin, and, you can come over any time, and I'm glad we became friends, excpecially you, Kyo, thank you for being open to me."

Kyo:"er, uh, um...(blushes)...anytime...-"

Shigure:"Aaaaaahhhhhh...Isn't that sweet!"

Rose:"You are _so_lucky I'm on a horse!!!!!"

Shigure:"EEP! I mean, that's Kyo! He's nice once you get to know him!"

Yuki's thoughts:"Yes, but _how _open was he... (gasp) He woud'nt! Would he? Oh shit, yes he would..."

Tohru's thoughts:"Ahhh...everyones getting along so nicely!"

Rose is on dude, with the other horses tied to her saddle so they would'nt get away, obviously it did'nt work becaause something atracted them and they rode off the trail, even dude, Rose's most trusted and bravest steed, went off with them

Rose:"Woah! Hey, what are you doing you guys!Stop!!! (Rose trys as hard as she can to stop dude, but fails...)

Rose finally gives up, falls off, and runs after them.when she gets near a clearing, she sees her horses gazing, but then she hides when she sees two boys there too.

One boy is around her age (what ever that may be), Dark bluish-purpilyish hair, a pointed nose, and a tight shirt and pants. He reminded her of an evil yuki.The other boy was no more than 20, with a dark tan body and silvery white hair. He reminded Rose of a beautiful palomino horse.She didnt want to interupt they're conversation, so she listened:

ok ppls, if you dont know by now, the younger boy is Akito, if any of you did not know that by now you are a mouse brained fool, I like saying that, _mouse brained fool..._hehe!!!

Akito:"Vord, I hope for your sake you did'nt take me here for nothing..."

Vord:"Dont worry, Akito, the person who owns these is no ordinary girl, I can ensure you that..."

Akito:"Hmmmmm...Wait a minute!!!!!!!!How do you know this girl!!!!"

Vord:"Ive been watching this girl for some time now..."

Akito:"And she has'nt noticed!?!?!?!?!??!"

Vord:"Yes, she has been watching her back, and has been patroling the forest constantly, she nearly got me a few times...but she has reflexes like no human, hearing that is 10x as good as one eather."

Akito:"Sounds like Kyon-Kyon..."

Vord:"My point exactly, I think she lives with our curse, that she is our family."

Akito:'And I thought one 13 freaks were enough..."(snear)

Vord:(grudge)

Rose steps into the clearing

Rose:"H-Hello? Um, I'm sorry but, those horses, are mine, can I have them back?"

Vord:"Er, yes, you should watch your horses more carefully."

Akito looks at Rose for a second, and stares at disbelief, he saw something he did'nt want to see, Rose's eyes, they are the same as Vord's.maybe they are closer related than just a name.

Akito:"Where are your parents?"

Rose:"I----I, they past away."

Akito:"Oh, I'm sorry to here that, oh, I should intoduce myself, I'm Akito Sohma, head of the Sohma family."

Rose:"Your a Sohma!? What a cowincedence!!!!!! I just met Yuki, Kyo, and Shigure, oh yeah, and there friend Tohru Honda, the other day!! Actually, I was heading back from they're camp site!

-

Akito:"(wispers) Cats with fur, together they pure...

Rose:"What?"

Akito:"Oh nothing, oh, and this Vord Sohma."

Rose:"My name is Rose;please to meet you!!!" -

Vord:"And you too!" -

Vord looks at her with tender loving eyes

(AN:Okey, before we get to into Vord, we don't know the rooster or the horse, right? well I dont anyway, well, just to let you know, Vord is suppost to be possesed by the horse. oh! I forgot this in the scripture of Vord, its not very important, but he is MACHO!!!!! Yeah, Natsuki Takaya does'nt like to draw muscle men, it sayed in the 1st or second volume of FB, but Vord got some meat on his bones.[ no affence Takaya-san] )

Rose:"Er-right! well, um, I a-"

Akito:"Rose, would you like Vord to help you take you your horses back? He is, how I say, has some horse sense..."

Rose:"Er, um, I-if you want to..."

Vord:"I'd be happy to help!" -

On the way to th cabin

Rose looks over to see that Akito gone into a car (Hatori's car) and left

Rose:"I over heard you guys, so you are the one, the one that was following me, oh, and I'm not a Sohma, I already had this talk with Kyo, so don't start."

Vord:"You dont know who I am, dont you?"

Rose:"What?"

Vord:"Of coarse, you were when we last saw each other...but..."

Rose:"Um, I dont know you that well, but are you okey?"

Vord:"Errr...I cant stand it!!! (Jumps off and throws Rose off Dude, and hugs her....TIGHT!!!!!!)

Rose:"Er-hello?! I dont really know but...BIG AGE DIFFERENCE!!!!!!!!!!"

Vord:"I'm sorry, but, I just missed you so much, so please...let me...embrace you...alittle longer...sis..."

Rose:"WHAT!?!?" (pushes Vord away)

Vord:"I'm sorry...You want to know about your parents, right? They were great, the greatest any kid could have, inleast for the 6 years I Knew them."

Rose:"What!? What do you!? How did you know I did'nt know them!!!"

Vord:"This may be a bit of a shock to you, but......I'm your older brother!"

Rose: (confused)

Vord:"It's true, Nosey Rosie..."

Rose looks at her life, she could'nt see him, but she did hear that name once in her life...But she would never tell _him_ that..."

Rose:"You freak!!!" (Jumps on Dude and runs toward her cabin, with her horses following behind her)

Vord:"That didn't go to well....But still, by the look on her face, I think, even if it's only a little, she recognized her old nickname..."

ok ppls!!! this next sequence is a last minute day dream of mine, I think it will put more drama into the story, and _maybe _make the story a bit longer...Enjoy!

Vord:"Thinking about it now...It's almost like a dream, a very, long, sad, dream.... I remember everything..........

The time that Rose was born, she was already engaged to marry.....and that child, the child that later would have been her husband...was...Akito...

Dad, he knew that if the rest of us had to listen to the selfish child, than Rose would have endure selfishness, and the trechary of Akito...

So... Dad fled....he took Rose, and left me....But I understood...he probably thought that I was to attatched to the Sohma life, that I could endure it....and....he was right...I enjoyed playing with Ritsu, sensei, and the others...I enjoyed being special, unique, _cursed... I could never have thrown away this life! I love it hear!!!_................later, I found out that dad passed away, and with mom being already gone, I knew that Rose would hafto be strong, alone...I thought I would never see her again... then, one day I saw her! Even after all these years, I saw her! and now......she hates me....."

This is Rose running into her cabin after putting the horses away

Rose's thuoghts:" I'm not a Sohma! I'm not a Sohma! I'm Rose! Just plain old Rose! I'll prove it too!!!!! I'll find out who I am for myself!!!!!!

kg1000:"plz review--

Black Haru:"OR ELSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"


	5. chapter 5

_Theme Song_

_**I was so happy when you smiled,**_

_**your smile breaks through the clouds of grey,**_

_**Far from the sunny days that lie in sleep.**_

_**Waiting for paitients for the spring,**_

_**when the flowers will bloom renewed again,**_

_**knowing there's more beyond the pain of today.**_

_**Although the scars of yesterday remain,**_

_**you can go on living as much as your heart believes.**_

_**You cant be born again although you can change.**_

_**Lets stay together always.**_

Rose would'nt leave her cabin for 2 weeks. Sheonly left for the horses. monday she finally went to the store after finding some money she had from donations she got back when she was in the orphan edge.

At the store

Rose:"Let see, bread, bread...oh!!here it is---"

Akito:"Hello miss, Rose..."

Rose:"Ah! Oh it's you."

Akito:"I see your doing...better..."

Akito:"I heard Vord suprised you.. Now what was it about? Oh, that you were not just a sohma, but were also his younger sister! Oh how dreadful..."

Rose:"grrr..."

Akito:"I also heard that you and kyo are going out... is this...true?"

Rose: (Trying to control her anger )

Akito:"is it?"

Rose: (trembling in anger)

Akito:"_Is_ it?"

Rose:"**I'M NOT A SOHMA! I'M NOT SOMEONE'S _SIS!_ AND I'M NOT SOMEONE'S _GIRL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_"**

Everyone in the store is staring at them.

Akito:"Fine! Be that way! but here this!When you figure out for yourself that you are one of us, you belong to me! you hafto do exactly what i say, even if you dont want to!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Rose:"I will find out who I am...And I won't listen to you, even if I was a Sohma..."

Akito grabs Rose and throws her into an isle, instantly canned goods fall on her and before she passes out, she see's Akito run out into Hatori's car.

Later she wakes up to see that she is surrounded by people.

Lady:"Miss, are you okey?"

Rose:"Um, yeah, I thinks so..."

Man:"Well thats good..."

Rose:"hmmmmmm......Huh! Where's Akito!!!!!!!!!"

Another Lady:"Oh? Oh, you mean the boy? He left when you passed out."

Rose:"Man! I'm gonna kill him! I'll prove him wrong first though!!!!!!!!!!"

Rose runs out of store

Lady:"um, miss! Your bread!!!"

Rose does'nt stop running till she gets to the library

At the assistance counter

Assistant:"Hello! How may I help you!" (cheesy smile)

Rose:"um....okeeeeeyyy? Oh, um, I was wondering if you had a dictionary on how to read japanese from fuedal times?"

Assistant:"Hm? Oh, okey I'll check."

CLACK, CLACK, CLACK!.....(Clacking of the computere's keyboard)

Rose's Thought's:"I Hafto find out what the hell you mean! (pulls out necklace)

Assistant:"Okey! Isle 53, book 1253; It's called Dictionary of Ancient Japan. Have a nice day!" (cheesy smile)

Rose:"Er.....Thanks..."

At Isle 53

Rose:"I don't think I'm ever looking at ilse's the same way again...Ah-Ha! Here it is! _Dictionary of Ancient Japan. By Mao Hawazaki..._Hope it does'nt take me to long!'

Rose scans tthru page to find first word

Rose:"Hmmmm...That says Rose, soooo....Huh!? )Oh man! I don't think there gonna have names in a dictionary... Back to the Cheesy Lady..."

DA, DA, DUMMMMM (hehe)

Rose Walks to counter

Assistant:"Hello! How may I help you!" (Cheesy smile)

Rose:"Sorry, But I was loking for a name book on Japanese in Ancient times...Sorry to mislead you..."

Assistant:"Um' have we met?"

Rose:sigh "ofcoarse, workers have no consideration for looking at your customers in the eye..."

Assistant:"Hmm? Hey! Wait just a minute! I--"

Rose:"Just look up the book..."

ASSistant:"Okey! (a smile so cheesy, that it woud atract mice)

CLACK!CLACK!CLACK!

Assistant:"_Names in ancient Japanese! Learn how to read, **and** write them! _Isle 53, Book 1198."

Rose:"Thankyou, oh, and smiling like that is'nt gonna get you anywhere..."

Assistant:"You better shutup you fuck'in peace of shit!!!"

Man:"Ms. Eomoto!"

Assistant:"Yes! Lyoko-san!"

Lyoko-san:"Your fired!"

ex-Assistant:"Hmmm... Oh well! I still have my books!"

Lyoko-san:"Oh, and your library card has been declined, and you are banned from the library... good day!"

ex-assistant:"Oh, poo...."

Isle 53

Rose:"Here's the book!"

(looks thru pages)

Rose:"Ah-Ha! My name is Rose Ann! Now let's see...My last name is-----"

Little Boy:"Hey, look mommy! It's one of those Goth freaks you were telling me about!"

Woman:"Don't look at her Jimmy! She might put a curse on you!"

Rose:"grrrrr....Can't you see I'm trying to find out who I am!!!"

Woman:"I already know who you are! Your a gothic, Devil-worshiper freak!"

Rose:"I am not! I-- Hmmmm.... Heh-Heh... I SHALL PUT A CURSE ON YOU THAT SHALL LAST FOR 10 YEARS!!!!!!!!!!!" Starts moving her hands like she is conjuring a curse)

Woman:"Run Jimmy! EEEEEKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!"

Rose:"Hmph! Now let's see...My name is Rose Ann Sohma......But...How!This must be a mistake! I'M NOT A SOHMA! I'M NOT! I'M--"

Person:"Sorry, but you are making to much noise, so you will have to leave."

Rose:"Uh! Hmmmm....yes...sorry...."

Rose is to depressed to look were she going

Rose:"I can't believe it...I thought that... when I found out that I am a..... Somebody...I'd be happy...I'm such a fool, I saw the proof....

Memories

_Kyo:"Rose, I dont think you'll hafto know what it means to find out who you are, I think I know who you are already..."_

_Rose:"What?What do you--"_

_Kyo:"Your a Sohma!"_

_Rose:"What!? You gotta be kiddin me if you think---"_

_Kyo:"Well, we dont trasform unless someone who is not in our curse hugs us and ofcoarse, if there the opposite sex, and well, I'm not covered in fur aint I?"_

End memories

I heard the words...

Memories

_Kyo:"Your a Sohma!"_

_Vord:"My point exactly, I think she lives with our curse, that she is our family."_

_Akito:"(wispers) Cats with fur, together they pure..."_

_Akito:"I heard Vord suprised you.. Now what was it about? Oh, that you were not just a sohma, but were also his younger sister! Oh how dreadful..."_

End memories

And yet... I denied it...

Memories

_Rose:"What! I cant be a Sohma! I'm not cursed! There's no way!_

_Rose:"I over heard you guys, so you are the one, the one that was following me, oh, and I'm not a Sohma, I already had this talk with Kyo, so don't start."_

_Rose's thuoghts:" I'm not a Sohma! I'm not a Sohma! I'm Rose! Just plain old Rose! I'll prove it too!!!!! I'll find out who I am for myself!!!!!!_

_Rose:"**I'M NOT A SOHMA! I'M NOT SOMEONE'S SIS! AND I'M NOT SOMEONE'S GIRL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**_

End Memories

I was so... cruel...I owe an appolige to everyone.....Kyo, my friend...Vord, my brother...and...Even Akito... Huh!?"

Rose Bumps into a Man

POOF!

Smoke is all around her,

she runs into the library bathroom and looks into the mirror, and what does she see?

C

L

I

F

F

H

A

N

G

E

R

Plz Review!


	6. chapter 6

Okey, this is chapter 6 of The 14th of the Cursed ones, and I would like to thank Transfan for reviewing...Wow! My review for this fic! Thanks Transfan! Oh, I don't own Fruits Basket, the only person who truly owns owns this great story is Takaya-san...Rock on sensei!

_Theme Song_

_**I was so happy when you smiled,**_

_**your smile breaks through the clouds of grey,**_

_**Far from the sunny days that lie in sleep.**_

_**Waiting for paitients for the spring,**_

_**when the flowers will bloom renewed again,**_

_**knowing there's more beyond the pain of today.**_

_**Although the scars of yesterday remain,**_

_**you can go on living as much as your heart believes.**_

_**You cant be born again although you can change.**_

_**Lets stay together always.**_

POOF!

Smoke is all around her,

she runs into the library bathroom and looks into the mirror, and what does she see?

A small animal with sleek, black fur, retractible claws, wiskers, and crystal blue eyes.

A pigeon!

(JK)

A Black Cat!

(oh, how suprising...)

Rose:"Ah!I'm... A cat...Huh!I understand! Kyo and I are cats, so we can talk to each other in our minds! Hmmmm...Well, I migh as well...

At the main house

Rose:"Um, Hello, I wa wondering if I could possibly talk to Akito."

Hatori: (stares at her eyes)" Hm? Ah! I-It's you! (grudges then sighs) yes, you may, but first...I want you to come into my office..."

An hour later

Rose:"So your saying that my father _actually_ ran away, changed his name, and tryed to _raise _me! By his _self!_ Just so i wouldnt hafto marry _Akito!_ Wow! I wish I knew him...He sounded great...Does Akito know?"

Hatori:"No, people thought that you died as well, so they thought they're was no point at telling him...But Vord insisted that i erased all the memories that knew about it, so the only ones who know about it is you, me, and your brother."

Rose"Wow...Wait a minute!

Memories

_Boy:"Heh, well I got to go, bye! ( Hugs rose)_

_(A boy about 19 yrs. old see's this and runs over and grabs the boy)_

_Older Boy:"Hatsuharu! Lets go!"_

_Boy:"Yes **Hatori**...bye! Oh, whats your name?"_

_Rose:"It's Rose!"_

_Hatsuharu:'Okey, bye Rose!"_

End memories

Rose:"Your that! boy!"

Hatori:"Hm?"

Rose:"The boy, The boy that took, the White haired boy after you saw him hug me! Your the Hatori!"

Hatori:"Hmmmm.....Ah, yes, now I remember, Hatsuharu could'nt shuttup about you for a month...I think the only reason he stopped was because he started liking Yuki..."

Rose's Thoughts:"you don't wanna know, I don't even wanna know, I deffinently _don't _wanna know..."

Rose:"Um, why?"

Hatori:"You don't wanna know..."

Rose's Thought's:"I WANNA KNOW!!!!!!!!!!!"

Hatori:"You can see Hatsuharu if you want..."

Rose:"Um, okey, After I see Akito, that is..."

Hatori:"Okey, I'll take you to his room..."

At the door of Akito's room

Hatori:(knocks) "Akito?"

Akito:"What!'

hatori:"He's in a bad mood..."

Rose:"I can see that..."

Hatori:"Someone's here to see you.."

Akito:(praticly ripes open his door) "Who is it!" (looks at Rose) "oh, it's you..." (smirks; then looks at Hatori) "This obviosly has nothing to do with you, So go away!"

Hatori:"yes, Akito...(Turns to Rose and wisperes) "Keep your wits up"

Rose: (slowly noddes and wispers) "I will!"

Hatori smiling! how shocking!

Akito's Room

Rose:"Um..."

Akito:"So, you wanted to see me? Well then, talk. Don't worry, I won't be angry..."

(AN:Ah, yes, we can just look at Vol. 4; **_The Clearing Sky_**, and just hear him say those exact words to our beloved Tohru-chan...)

Rose:"I...I don't know haw to say it..."

Akito: (twitch!twitch!) (AN: Uh-Oh!) "It's not that! Is it!? Well let me say it for you! You going to say that I was right and you were wrong! And that you are not going to do as I say! Isn't it!'

Rose:"No...All I wanted to say was that...that I'm........I'm a Sohma..."

Akito:(Smirks) I'm sorry, I didn't hear that...repeat it..."

Rose:(coldly) "You heard me..."

Akito:"What did you say!?" (Picks Rose up by the collar of her shirt)

A familiar voice:"Akito!"

Akito and Rose look over to see a red headed boy, Kyo...

Rose:"Kyo..."

Kyo:"Let Rose go!"

(AN:Yeah, I know, It's a telivision super hero line, but I was in the biggest writers block in a cetury.....So what the hell...)

Rose:"Kyo..."

Akito: (Looks at Kyo and Rose, who are looking at each other) "Hm! Just as I suspected... Okey Kyo, if you beat Yuki in a battle of martial arts, than you can have your **_girlfriend _**back!"

Kyo:"What are you!? I should of known..."

Kyo's thoughts:"He _is_ the kind of guy that would give me something impossible to do..."

Rose's Thoughts:"Kyo....It's not impossible, you've shown me that..."

Kyo looks at her doubtfully

Kyo:"So basically, until I beat Yuki, Rose is in your clutches...And you also said that if i beat Yuki, the cat would become a true member of the zodiac..."

Akito:"No, you hafto beat Yuki a second time to become part of the zodiac..."

Kyo:"You sick Bastard!!!!!"

Akito:"Come on Kyo, pick, your glory....or your girl."

Kyo:"She's not my girl!"

Akito:"Okey, I always believed a triumph could over take any friendship.... your becoming wise...Kyo..."

Kyo stairs at the ground

Rose:"It's okey Kyo, i know that you've been wanting this your whole life....so....I understand...."

Kyo:"No..."

Rose: (gasp!)

Akito:"What! You would give away your lifetime dream for _her!_"

Kyo:"Yes...I'd die for her..." (looks over at rose with tender loving eyes)

Rose:"Kyo, you dont hafto..."

Kyo:"No...I want to, and after this Rose, I want to ask you---"

Akito:"Skip the sweet talk, your death wish just, came, true... (snickers) "

Rose:"What?"

Familiar Voice:"Over hear, you stupid cats..."

Rose and Kyo look over at the door

Rose:"Y-Yuki?"

Yuki glares over at her, gives her a quik nod, and winks

Akito:"So the battle for the Rose begins..."

Don't worry Yuki lovers, Your prince has not turned evil, I'll give you a hint... That wink he gave Rose, wasn't made because of something in his eye...well that all I'm giving ya! so plz tell me how u thinks its going!


	7. chapter 7

The 14th of the cursed ones

chapter 7

kg1000:"Rose is under Akito's clutches, so she can not be in the disclaimer"

Kyo:"Not for long! I'll get her out soon enough!"

Yuki:" If you do it like the 8,567,435,411,000 times you've fought me, you'll die from old age before you see her..."

Kyo:"Why you little!" (trys to throw a punch at Yuki)

Yuki:"He's not listening..." (Easily avoids punch and kicks him up in the air)

Yuki:" Make that 8,567,435,411,001 times..."

Yuki:"Kyogirl1000 does not own Fruits Basket..."

KG1000:"Hey! Don't beat up Kyo yet!!! And I wanted him to say the disclaimer!"

Yuki:"Is Kyo concious enough to say the disclaimer?"

KG1000:"N-No..."

Yuki:"I rest my case."

KG1000:"Since when did you become such a smart ass!"

Yuki:"Sorry KG, but thats another story...hehe..."

KG1000:"Grrrrrrrrr!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

_Theme Song_

_**I was so happy when you smiled,**_

_**your smile breaks through the clouds of grey,**_

_**Far from the sunny days that lie in sleep.**_

_**Waiting for paitients for the spring,**_

_**when the flowers will bloom renewed again,**_

_**knowing there's more beyond the pain of today.**_

_**Although the scars of yesterday remain,**_

_**you can go on living as much as your heart believes.**_

_**You cant be born again although you can change.**_

_**Lets stay together always.**_

On the main house grounds

Akito:"Ayame..."

Ayame:"Yes Akito...Okey! We are all here for the battle for the Rose. You all know the rules, so....Go! My Brother, Yuki!"

Akito:"Stupid Damn snake..."

Ayame:"Okey.....GOOOOOO!!!!!!!"

Momiji:"Go Yuki! I-I mean Kyo! I mean--"

Hiro:"Shut up, Rabbit!"

Kisa:"Hiro..."

Kyo:"Alright you Damn rat, I'm gonna make you paaaaaaaaay!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Yuki:"Just fight you stupid cat..."

Kyo throws the first punch, but Yuki avoids it.Kyo then trys to kick Yuki between the legs, but Yuki jumps up into the air and kicks Kyo in the chin.

Kyo just looses his balance and then shakes it off and trys to punch Yuki repeatedly at the speed of light.But Yuki avoid each and every one and then jumps high into the air, away from the worn out Kyo.

Akito:"Yuki! I've seen you beat him quicker then **_that!!!_**KILL HIM!!!!!!!!!"

Yuki looks back at Akito, squints his eyes, looks back at his apponent and then lands from his jump.

Kyo trys to think of a statagy, but could think of nothing but brute stength, and, trys to kick Yuki in the stomach; but Yuki catches his foot and thows him head first to the ground.

Kyo's thoughts:"There's no hope..."

Rose, ofcoarse, hears this and says:

Rose:"Kyo! There **_is_** hope! You just gotta believe in yourself!"

Kyo's Thought's:"I cant...He's to strong..."

Rose's Thought's:"No he's not!!! He's been going easy on you! He _wants_ you to beat him!!!"

Kyo's Thought:"W-What?"

Rose's Thought's:"Hav'ent you noticed that all he's been doing is avoiding you!? Sure, he kicked you in the chin, but did you noticed he was trying to hold himself back!? And yeah, he stopped your kick and sent you to the ground, but he only did soAkito woud'nt get suspisious!"

Kyo:"He's...Letting me? Hmph... how am I suppost to win!"

Rose's Thought's:"Just avoid him, use defence, not offence, then Yuki will hafto use force, and aventually he'll let his guard down..._thats_ when you attack..."

Kyo:"Okey....Here it goes!!!"

Okey pplz! i know, pretty short comparred to my other chapters, but don't worry.

Okey, eather I'll end this fic with... 1) 1 long chappie; or 2) 2 short chappies. You deicied! tell me what you think!


	8. chapter 8

_**The 14th Cursed ones**_

_**chapter 8**_

I cant believe that I'm almost done with this fic! Well, I dont have any humor in my head, so sorry, there is no humerous disclaimer...

Disclaimer: Kyogirl1000 does not own Fruits Basket

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Theme Song_

_**I was so happy when you smiled,**_

_**your smile breaks through the clouds of grey,**_

_**Far from the sunny days that lie in sleep.**_

_**Waiting for paitients for the spring,**_

_**when the flowers will bloom renewed again,**_

_**knowing there's more beyond the pain of today.**_

_**Although the scars of yesterday remain,**_

_**you can go on living as much as your heart believes.**_

_**You cant be born again although you can change.**_

_**Lets stay together always.**_

Kyo is dodging every where. Yuki is just standing still, in a fighting possition.

Akito:"Yuki! Just dont stand there! FIGHT!!!"

Yuki's Thoughts:"This isn't like Kyo..."

Akito:"Yuki!!!!!!!!!"

Yuki, unable to refuse, says:

Yuki:"Yes, Akito..."

Yuki starts throwing punches at Kyo, but Kyo, steadily keeps on blocking. Suddently, Yuki throws a high kick.

Rose:(screaming) "Jump---"

Akito:"Shut up you stupid girl! This is none of your business..."

Rose:"Yes it is!!!!!!!!!!! "

Rose's thoughts:"Kyo, jump back! NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Kyo obeidiently jumps back, barrely missing the kick.

Yuki uses his other leg to try to do a revolving kick to try to trip Kyo, but Kyo jumps back again after landing from the one before

(Yuki and Kyo are still fighting)

Shigure:"They're fighting well."

Hatori:"Yes, but somethings not right..."

Shigure:"Hm?"

Hatori:"Kyo is usually the one to use force. But now they are doing the opposite. Akito told Yuki to attack, so I understand him, but who's telling Kyo to defend? Kyo is not the type to think of strategys during a fight, so who is doing this?"

Shigure:"I don't know....unless..."

Hatori:"Unless, they they are both cats, so they can speak to each other..."

Shigure:"But ofcoarse they can coommunicate with each other! They're only human!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Hatori:"I meant in they're minds.....besides, look..." (Hatori points to Rose)

Rose is Mumbling something and haveing a no-blink eye contact on Kyo, as though he was talking to him

Shigure:" Wow...."

Back to Yuki and Kyo

Yuki lands from an attack and kyo stands they're in a fighting pose.

Yuki throws a punch, but Kyo blocks it. Yuki does a scissor kick at Kyo, but he dodges it

over and over this happens until...

Yuki messes up on a scissor kick and almost loses his balence, leaving his stomach _wide open_

kyo:"This is for Rose!"

Kyo punches Yuki in the stomach, _hard._

Yuki gets the wind knocked out of him and falls to the ground

Hatori:"Yuki!" (Hatori runs to Yuki)

Hatori:"Yuki! Just hang in they're for us!"

Yuki:"T-Tell Miss Honda I love her..."

Kyo looks at Yuki, realizing what he had done

Kyo:"Y-Yuki..."

Tohru:"Yuuuuuuuukiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Hatsuharu:"Yuki!"

They run to hatori and Yuki and help take him to Hatori's Office.

Rose:"Kyo...What have you done?"

All was silent until:

Akito:"Congradulations Kyo, you have won your flower back into your arms..." (Throws Rose to Kyo's feet)

Kyo: (Helps Rose up and trys to hug her)

Rose pulls away and looks into kyo's eyes and then turns and runs to Hatori's office

In Hatori's office (Again)

Rose is starring down at Yuki's Body; When Kyo enters the room.Everyone is starring at him when he sayes:

Kyo:"I'm...I'm sorry... I didnt mean to kill him... Believe me, I never wanted to Kill him..."

Everyone is starring at kyo, almost as if they were waiting for him to say more

Kyo: (Turns to Yuki) I'm sorry...I never hated you, I just hated myself...for who I am... And so I blamed the rat...I'm so sorry..It was'nt suppost to end this way..." (tears start dropping from his eyes)

A familiar Voice: HA!HA! Commander faker reporting for duty! Fulled Ya!!!!!!! hehe..."

Kyo looks up to see Yuki, ALIVE!!!!!

Kyo:"Your---Your ALIVE!!!!!!!!!!"

Hatori:"Natually...You have such a bad aim, that you missed the heart. Have done, that, Yuki would seriosly be dead."

Kyo:"You mean you knew know too!!!!!! Were all of you on this!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!"

Rose:"Sorry Kyo, I didnt want to lie... But it was to juicy to let out!!!

(AN:JUICY!?!?!?!? EEWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!)

Hatori:"I know I'm not suppost to lie as a doctor, but weeeeeell....What ever..."

Flash Back

kyo:"This is for Rose!"

Kyo punches Yuki in the stomach, _hard._

Yuki gets the wind knocked out of him and falls to the ground

Hatori:"Yuki!" (Hatori runs to Yuki)

Hatori:"Yuki! Just hang in they're for us!"

Hatori:"Wait a minute, he still has a pulse..."

Yuki:"Y-Yeah... he missed my arteries...but keep acting like your sad...This is the only way Akito will by my act...Besides, I want to piss the cat off....(speaks louder so people can hear him) T-Tell Miss Honda I love her..."

End flash back

Kyo:"And you let me cry like a baby!?!?"

Yuki:"Well, yeah, I did want to see your sensitive side as well...Youknow, I havent seen it in the longest of time..."

Kyo:"WHY YOU DAMN RAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Kyo starts to beat yuki up

Hatsuharu:"Um, I dont think thats the point..."

The weirdest face you can emagine is on Hatori's face

Later that day

Hatori:"Rose, you said you wanted to speak to hatsuharu....Would you like us to leave you and him alone?"

Kyo:"W-What?"

Rose:"Dont worry Kyo, I'll be okey..."

kyo grudges

In Hatsuharu's room...._alone_

Haru:"So, uh, how have you been, Rose?"

Rose:"Oh, um, fine..." (finguring over a black and blue star necklace)

Haru looks at the necklace and gasps

Haru:"You--You still have _that_!?!?!"

Rose:"Yes..."

Haru:"But...Why?"

Rose:"Because you were the first person who was kind to me...That may not be important to some to some people, but to me.....it was special..."

Haru:"Heh, its okey... I have mine too..." (shows here an identicle necklace)

Rose:"So we're still friends?"

Haru:"Yeah...Friends..."

And they hug..."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okey, I see how it is, No love from the little people! This came from my heart! Naw, just kidd'en, I'm sure sometime down the line they're will be reviews...Starting NOW!!! (jk) But really, I need your reviews pplz!

Oh, and starting after the next chapter, they're will be a special chapter that comemorates all the people who reviewed for this story...Signed; Anonymos; Flamers; Compliment; everyone, so plz review and I'll put your names up!!!


	9. chapter 9

The 14th of the cursed ones

chapter 9

final chapter

Rose & Kyo:(Rose's arm around Kyo's Shoulder and Kyo's arm around Rose's waist) "Kyogirl1000 does not own Fruits Basket!" Hahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night...

Rose:"Well, thankyou Kyo..."

Kyo:"Dont mention it...Well, see you at school tomarrow..."

Rose:"Wait a minute!!!!!!!! School!?!??!!?!?!"

Kyo:"Yeah, since your a sohma, the main house pays for you tuition."

Rose:"Oh! Well, uh, w-what school am I going to"

Kyo:"Starting now, your officially a sophmore of Kaiwaia High School, my school."

Rose:"W-What!!! But I don't have a uniform!"

Hatori:"Dont worry, I've taken care of that...(Hatori hands Rose a salor blouse and a _really _short skirt)"

Rose:"Uh, thankyou Hatori..."

Hatori:"Any time..." (walks away)

Kyo:"And thats why _I_ got you this..." (Kyo hands Rose a black shirt with white lining on the colar and at the bottom; and a pair of black pants) "And I did'nt know if you wanted a tie or not so..." (Throws her a white tie to her)

Rose:"Oh, thankyou so much, Kyo!!! Thank goodness..."

Kyo:(laughing) "Your welcome...Well, bye..."

Rose:"Oh, wait! What did you want to ask me, Kyo?"

Kyo:"Hm?"

Rose:"Back when Akito challenged you, you tryed to ask em something...what is it?"

Kyo:"Oh, (gulp) Well I-I want you-- I w-was wondering-- Would you go out with, well....me?"

Rose:(gasp) "Kyo! I-I don't know what to say..."

Kyo:"It's okey...Just say it...Just say **_no..._**"

Rose:"No, I'ts not that I don't like you, it was just un-expected...that's all..."

Kyo:"Oh......."

Rose:" But I like you, and you like me I think, so.........Yes, I would love to be your girl."

Watching from a distance

Vord:"I barelly just came back into her life, and already, I am too late to help her grow up....Thankyou, Kyo...."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soon after that, Vord moved into Rose's cabin. "I want to make up for all times i should of been there for you." He had sayed.

Akito does not know that he and Rose are betrothed, and now Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru know the secret.

Hatsuharu are still close friends, treating each other as if they were brother and sister.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And so so my long story finally end......My first fic is now complete.......

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Rose speaking)

My name is Rose Ann Sohma.

I am a 16 year old girl who is an attendent of Kaiwaia High School.

I have 1 older Brother named Vord, and a boy friend named Kyo.

I have many friends.

My family lives with a curse, When one who is possesed by eather one of the 12 vengeful spirits of the chinese Zodiac or the cat are embraced by the opposite sex, they turn into they're animals.Kyo and I are possested by the cat.

I am betrothed to Akito Sohma, the head of our family.

He does not know, And I intend to keep it that way.

Before I met the Sohma's, I knew nothing of my past...I could'nt of told you all of which I said just now.

Now it is all clear to me.....Thankyou....Everyone...

_**Ending Song**_

_**Now lets all gather,**_

_**Enjoying the company we share, **_

_**Our tears will disolve into thin air,**_

_**as we drink up this wonderful life.**_

_**La, la, la...**_

_**Takin' in all this sweet love and life.**_

_**La, la, la...**_

_**Drinkin' up all this good love and life**_

_**La, la, la...**_

_**Takin' in all this sweet love and life**_


End file.
